


Enigma (A love letter to Bokuto Koutarou)

by Mari_Writes



Series: Media Madness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically the internet explodes with adoration for Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is Udai Tenma's new muse, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: Fans of Udai Tenma and his manga discover Bokuto and collectively lose their minds.Meanwhile, Bokuto's friends show their appreciation in different ways.This is my love letter to Bokuto Koutarou 🖤
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou & Udai Tenma
Series: Media Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945237
Comments: 29
Kudos: 402





	Enigma (A love letter to Bokuto Koutarou)

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a month ago I had the idea for this fic. Then the wildfires broke out here in California, and my life was kind of turned upside down. My family and I are okay, but the combination of that stress and my job (I work for a newspaper) made it very hard to write creatively.
> 
> So, this is definitely not on par with its predecessor, [Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102697). But I did my best. I hope you enjoy. If you do, please comment and share on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1307505495083634688) and [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/629741956700028928/enigma-a-love-letter-to-bokuto-koutarou). Thanks!

“Thanks again for chatting with me, Bokuto. I know you’re probably exhausted after the match.”

Udai watched as Bokuto leapt up from the chair he was sitting in (backwards), shaking his head.

“Not a problem, Udai-san! It was fun! I’m a big fan of ‘Zom’bish!’ I’m always trying to get spoilers out of Keiji!” He threw his head back, laughing.

Udai raised his eyebrows, glancing at his editor slyly. “Is that so?”

Akaashi squinted, a light blush dusted his cheeks. “I never told him anything.”

Shrugging, Udai smirked as the three of them made their way out of the interview room. “Hey, I don’t know what you guys talk about, or… _do_ when you’re alone. Bokuto seems like he’d be pretty persuasive…”

Akaashi scowled. “You said you were heading back to Tokyo, right? Go on, now. You can make the next train.”

“Not without a photo!” Udai whipped out his phone. “Take a shot of me and the big ‘star,’ will you?”

Rolling his eyes, Akaashi snatched the phone. Bokuto loped over like an excited puppy and struck a pose behind Udai, flexing both his arms and letting loose a blinding smile. Tenma laughed, copying the pose. The difference between their heights and builds was hilarious. Udai knew his fans would get a kick out of it.

“All right, there you go.” Akaashi sighed. He looked impatient. No doubt he was eager to hit up Kokubuncho with Bokuto, whom he hadn’t seen in weeks. Udai grinned. They were a sickeningly cute couple.

He nudged Akaashi in the side. “You have fun, okay? Don’t worry about getting back to Tokyo too soon tomorrow.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I know you’ll probably be pretty _tired_ …”

Akaashi groaned. “Please be quiet. Please go.”

Udai just laughed.

**Udai Tenma @officialudaitenma posted a photo:** Thank you Bokuto Koutarou **@jackalowl** for your insights! See you again soon!

**Bokuto Koutarou @jackalowl:** Hey hey hey no problem Udai-san!!!!!!! It was fun!!!!!!!!!

 **Akaashi Keiji @tiredowl:** You’re welcome, by the way.

 **Kuroo Tetsuro @lowerthenet:** You couldn’t have picked a better player… oh wait, **@beachninja** was RIGHT THERE

 **Hinata Shoyo @beachninja** replied to **@ lowerthenet:** But Bokuto-san is the best! He deserves to be the star!

 **Bokuto Koutarou @jackalowl** replied to **@lowerthenet:** Don't be mean, I know you love me! **@ninjashoyo** Thanks, my disciple! 

_A new manga by_ Zombie Knight Zom'bish _creator Udai Tenma is in the works, and fans have been eager for any scrap of information they can get. Well, hold onto your hats, folks! Udai and another representative from his publishing company were reportedly conducting an interview at today’s professional volleyball match between the Schweiden Adlers and the MSBY Black Jackals. The interview was with Black Jackals spiker Bokuto Koutarou, a player who has garnered a following of loyal fans with his powerful, entertaining style. No word yet if Udai’s new manga will be sports-themed, or if the appearancewas for a different project. Fans will just have to wait and see._

_—Manga Buzz_

**@jaijai:** Hmm… I wonder what Udai’s got up his sleeve…

 **@sadknight:** I really hope it’s not sports themed. I will quickly lose interest

 **@bambamboo:** Wasn’t Bokuto Koutarou on the olympic national team for Rio 2016?

 **@undead99** replied to **@bambamboo:** Woah I think you’re right! that’s the only time I watch sports lol

 **@zombiegirl13:** I don’t know who this Bokuto Koutarou guy is but his arms in that photo… HELLO

 **@tokyotami** replied to **@zombiegirl13:** I was thinking the same… not to be a disaster gay or anything but that man is built like a greek god.

 **@sadknight:** replied to **@tokyotami** and **@zombiegirl13:** Yeah. I mean, how is his shirt not destroyed, flexing those pecs? I might not be into sports but I am… looking…

“I just can’t believe it’s over.”

Udai stared at the image in front of him: A large poster version of the cover art for the final volume of _Zombie Knight Zom’bish_. He gripped the stem of his champagne glass, feeling it tremble slightly, and tried to understand the emotions flowing through him. He’d been working on the story for almost his entire adult life, and now it was over. Completed.

_Will I ever come up with something as good?_

“You did an awesome job, Udai-san. And I’m not just saying that because I’m dating your editor.”

Udai turned to Bokuto, who was also looking up at the poster, which featured a simple yet inspiring shot of the series’ protagonist, looking worn and tired but alive and hopeful.

Udai could relate.

“You created something the people connected too,” Bokuto continued. “The characters, their journeys… you made us care about it all. That takes talent.”

Udai looked back at the poster. He took a sip of his drink. “Thanks. I just hope my next story will be as meaningful.” He tried to keep his voice even, but knew it had wavered slightly. He couldn’t help but be nervous for what lay ahead. A new path. Unknown territory.

_Who knows what’ll happen…_

“Whatever happens, you can only move forward! Here’s to you!” Bokuto interrupted Udai’s dejected train of thought, clanging their glasses together before downing the rest of his champagne.

Blinking, Udai watched as the volleyball player skipped away, probably going to find snacks or make out with Akaashi in some dark corner. He felt lighter somehow. Bokuto’s mere presence and a few simple, encouraging words had taken a load of worry off his shoulders.

There was no doubt about it—he had found his new protagonist.

**Manga Buzz @mangabuzzofficial posted 5 photos:** _Weekly_ _Shonen Vie staff, artists and executives gathered today in Tokyo to celebrate the completion of Udai Tenma’s Zombie Knight Zom’bish series._

**@udaisimp:** My man is looking quite put-together together… he cleans up nicely. Digging the ponytail.

 **@bambamboo:** Is that Bokuto Koutarou in the last two pics? Why he was there? Was he invited bc of the next project (whatever the hell it is)?

 **@YuiYama** : Well I mean, he IS dating Udai’s editor, so…

 **@bambamboo** replied to **@YuiYama:** Excuse me WHAT

 **@zombiegirl13** replied to **@YuiYama:** Are you kidding? Is this just a rumor, or…?

 **@bambamboo** replied to **@zombiegirl113:** I just looked it up… Akaashi Keiji **@tiredowl** is indeed Udai’s editor and he is most definitely dating **@jackalowl**

 **@YuiYama posted a photo:** It’s true! Here they are together at a Black Jackals charity event last month.

 **@jaijai** replied to **@YuiYama:** THEY ARE SO CUTE HOLY FUCK

“Koutarou, your name seems to be trending on… _anitwit_.”

Bokuto frowned, turning to look at Akaashi who was sitting behind him, chest against Bokuto’s back. “What-a-twit?”

“Ah, the anime fan community on Twitter, I guess? I don’t know, exactly. Kenma just texted me.” He held out his phone. Bokuto took it, propping it up on Akaashi’s knee that was bracketing his hip.

“Huh,” he mused, scrolling through his hashtag, which was currently full of manga and anime fans discussing him, making theories about his involvement with Udai and fawning over his and Akaashi’s relationship. It was strange—almost like when he’d first gotten famous during the Olympics. “Woah, look, Keiji! Someone drew fan art of us!”

Akaashi leaned in so that his chin was resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Why would they include me? I’m not even the famous one…”

“They seem to think you’re really pretty and talented, being Udai’s _handler_ an all.” He giggled.

“I’m not his…” Akaashi trailed off, then gasped as he saw what Bokuto had scrolled down to. “What the hell?!”

Bokuto couldn’t help it—he blushed. Someone had made a collage of close-up photographs of Bokuto’s chest. Comments like “wish I could sleep on these tiddies” and drooling emojis followed. “Uh…”

Huffing, Akaashi snatched his phone back and closed the app. “Stupid horny fans,” he muttered, and Bokuto chuckled again as his boyfriend tightened his arms around him possessively. Bokuto placed his on top, squeezing Akaashi’s forearms.

They sat like that for a while before Bokuto’s own phone pinged with a message from Kenma.

**_kenma-kun:_** _You should say something to your new followers_

 **_kenma-kun:_ ** _You know, to acknowledge that so many people are following you despite their disinterest in volleyball_

 **_kenma-kun:_ ** _Just my two cents, though_

**_me:_ ** _Ahhhh you’re probably right! Thanks for the advice, world-famous kodzuken!!!!!!!_

**_kenma-kun:_ ** _No problem_

**Bokuto Koutarou @jackalowl:** Oh wow hi everyone! I suddenly have a lot more followers! Are you guys fans of Udai-san? Cool, me too! ZKZ was amazing! We’ve been hanging out lately. I can’t tell you why though—it’s secret! Sorry!!!!

**Kuroo Tetsurou @lowerthenet:** Your fan reach is growing, Bokuto. Soon your comment sections will be full of weebs, just like poor **@thekodzuken**

 **Kodzuken @thekodzuken** replied to **@lowerthenet:** Hello. I am still in college but already own a house, where you often stay, eat my food and play my games. That all could change, you know…

 **@lowerthenet** replied to **@thekodzuken:** Noooooooooo I’m just teasing please I love you

 **@jackalowl** replied to **@thekodzuken:** Oooooh, good one!!!!! Hahaha this is like the old days, ganging up on Kuroo and beating him in Mario Kart!=D

 **@thekodzuken** replied to **@jackalowl** It was indeed a fun time.

 **@lowerthenet:** GUYS I’M RIGHT HERE

**@tokyotami:** So Bokuto is dating the editor of ZKZ, is old friends with Kodzuken… what next?

 **@zombiegirl13:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Who is this Bokuto guy, and why does he know all of these famous people?

 **@Volleyfreak7** replied to **@zombiegirl13:** I mean, he’s very famous in his own right. He’s been known worldwide since Rio 2016…

 **@zombiegirl13** replied to **@Volleyfreak7:** Oh yeah sorry if I sounded rude! There are just so many connections… it’s wild. Also I might be a little bit in love with him.

 **@udaisimp** replied to **@zombiegirl13:** He’s just so… enigmatic. Is that the right word? His smile is contagious!

 **@zombiegirl13** replied to **@udaisimp:** Also he’s built like a tank *drools*

 **@udaisimp** replied to **@zombiegirl13:** LOL there’s that too.

“Are you sure you’re all right with all of this… extra attention?”

Bokuto frowned, hefting his bag over his shoulder and shuffling into the gym. Sakusa followed at a safe distance, face mask in place and jacket cuffs pulled down to safely pull open doors. They nodded one last time at the girls outside who they’d just taken photos with.

“I don’t really care, honestly,” Bokuto said. “I’ve already come out as bisexual and that I’m dating Akaashi, how much harder can this be?”

Sakusa hummed. “I suppose.” Recent developments had been thrusting Bokuto (and by extension, the team) into a new, different sort of spotlight. And while it didn’t seem to phase Bokuto, it had definitely changed some things. Like random people in anime shirts wanting to take photos with them outside of practice.

“If you feel uncomfortable, we can always go in the back door of the gym next time,” Bokuto said. “Here!”

Sakusa looked up to see Bokuto holding out a bottle, ready to squeeze out a glob of hand sanitizer. Sakusa accepted.

A lot of people assumed Sakusa didn’t like Bokuto because of their opposing personalities. But honestly, he found Bokuto rather easy to get along with. The man was surprisingly intelligent when it came to other people’s feelings and comfort levels.

The same could _not_ be said about a certain bleach-haired setter.

Sakusa was sort of understanding Hinata’s admiration for Bokuto, and why the _Zombie Knight Zom'bish_ mangaka was using him for reference.

“It’s okay,” he said. “They’re mainly looking at you, anyway.”

Bokuto smiled, his signature thousand-watt beam almost too intense. Sakusa wondered if Udai-san would even be able to capture the man’s brilliance on page.

**Bokuto Koutarou @jackalowl posted a photo:** HEY HEY HEY!!! Big news, you guys!!!!! Yours truly and others from the Black Jackals have scored a deal with a major clothing brand!!! I can’t say much, but here’s a sneak peek! There might be some more… REVEALING photo shoots on the horizon… stay tuned!

**@bambamboo:** Are those… underwear briefs?

 **@zombiegirl13** replied to **@bambamboo:** They are indeed. Damn. If this is just a “sneak peek” what will the rest of the photoshoot be like?

 **@sportsguru:** Wow. And I thought last summer’s MSBY beach photoshoot was hot

 **@zombiegirl13** replied to **@sportsguru:**???? Please drop a link???

 **@sportsguru shared a link** : **@zombiegirl13** here you go… enjoy ;)

 **@zombiegirl13:** asklsjgljsidljfldjfljslkfjff

 **@jackalswhore:** welcome, anime fans, to the wide world of hot volleyball players.

_Today it was announced that three members of a professional volleyball team have landed a collaboration with a major clothing designer specializing in athletic wear. MSBY Black Jackal is one of the V-League’s most popular teams and includes many of the sport’s top players. Three players who have confirmed to be a part of the upcoming campaign are wing spiker Bokuto Koutarou, setter Miya Atsumu and outside hitter Sakusa Kiyoomi. The brand in question is not yet known, but sources say it is high-end and international. The campaign will include multiple photoshoots, among other projects._

_—Fashion World Asia Magazine_

**Lev Haiba @levhaibaofficial:** I am sooooooooo happy for my old friend **@jackalowl** for all his success!!! You’re awesome man!!! Let me know if you need any advice about the crazy world of fashion!!!:D

**@lovely_lev:** Who the hell is #Bokuto Koutarou?

 **@fashionista77** replied to **@lovely_lev:** I don’t know… I’ve never seen Haiba or Alisa interact with him before. Apparently he’s a pro volleyball player…

 **@fancyfortune** replied to **@fashionista77:** His team just landed a deal with a famous brand. Guess he’ll be modeling?

 **@lovely_lev posted a photo:** Holy moly look at the photo he posted yesterday

 **@fancyfortune** replied to **@lovely_lev** **:** Wow, he’s rather… muscular. Obviously a newbie to modeling, with that goofy grin and odd pose… though somehow it works?

 **@lovely_lev** :Are we all going to start stanning this man now? If so I’m on board

“Seriously, Bo, how many more fandoms do you plan on infiltrating?” Kuroo scrolled through the comments under Bokuto’s recent posts. Sports fans were freaking out over the upcoming photoshoots. Udai’s readers were still in shock that Bokuto knew Kodzuken. And now some of Lev’s followers were getting involved, too.

“You’re an enigma.”

Bokuto frowned. “Keiji has called me that before. What does it mean?”

Kuroo put his phone down, sighing. He could feel a migraine coming on. “It means that you’re a mystery, Bokuto. A puzzle. Something people are intrigued by.”

Bokuto chuckled. “I think I’m a pretty normal guy.”

Kuroo wasn’t so sure about that. In just the past few months, Bokuto had transcended the realm of professional volleyball, or even sports in general. He was the muse of a mangaka and now, apparently, a fashion model.

Yet he didn’t seem too affected by any of it. Despite everything he’d accomplished, Bokuto Koutarou was still himself. Still the excitable, caring, and inspiring person he was when they first met in high school.

“I think you’re a bit of both, Bo. That’s what makes you special.”

His friend pulled him into a hug. “Thanks, man! You’re special too!” He pulled back, grinning. “Okay, I’m done with practice and you’re off work. Let’s go to the arcade.”

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: Bokuto in his MSBY tracksuit and Kuroo in his fancy business suit absolutely killing it on a dance machine at the arcade. People gather and start cheering them on, taking videos and posting them on social media. Once again, Bokuto goes viral... lol
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1307505495083634688)  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/629741956700028928/enigma-a-love-letter-to-bokuto-koutarou)


End file.
